Exercise capacity and the cardiovascular and metabolic responses to acute exercise are impaired in poorly-controlled patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus compared to well controlled IDDM subjects and nondiabetic controls matched for age, weight and level of habitual physical activity. Acute metabolic control via an overnight insulin infusion in poorly-controlled IDDM will improve but will not normalize exercise capacity nor the cardiovascular and metabolic responses to acute exercise.